1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an acceleration sensor for use in vehicles, navigation devices, mobile terminals, and the like.
2. Background Art
Conventional acceleration sensor 100 will now be described with reference to FIG. 16. FIG. 16 is a block diagram of acceleration sensor 100. Acceleration sensor 100 includes detection element 102, CV conversion circuit 104, signal conditioning circuit 106, and AD converter 110.
Detection element 102 includes a movable electrode, and a fixed electrode facing the movable electrode, and a capacitor is formed between these electrodes. When an acceleration is applied from outside, the capacitor changes its capacitance. CV conversion circuit 104 converts the capacitance change in this capacitor into a voltage. Signal conditioning circuit 106 corrects this converted voltage. AD converter 110 converts the corrected voltage into a digital value and outputs the value.
As a document disclosing such a technique, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-063471 is known, for example.